


Beg For It

by diandrahollman



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Loki, Edging, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Power Play, Sub!Stephen, Toys, Tumblr: lokis-dirty-whispers, enchanted sex toys, hide the kids, misuse of ancient artifacts, not safe for work, please don't ask me how I'm getting off, porn without the slightest hint of a plot or any redeeming value whatsoever, seriously this is trash, there's a fine line between pleasure and pain, you've done it once you can do it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diandrahollman/pseuds/diandrahollman
Summary: Technically, using the Bands of Cyttorak to force the doctor to kneel for him was cheating. But then Loki was never very good at playing by the rules.





	Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I need to occasionally take a break from my more serious works and just wallow in FrostStrange porn. Many of Loki's lines are inspired by or borrowed from the Tumblr blog "Loki's Dirty Whispers", which I am totally blaming this whole thing on. Well, that and the fact that my dominatrix friend Chrissy keeps insisting that Stephen is "a total sub" and Loki "could totally make him kneel."
> 
> No spoilers for anything. I'm not even sure this takes place in the same universe as the movies. These characters clearly do not belong to me and I am not getting paid to write this unless you count kudos and praise as payment.

Technically, using the Bands of Cyttorak to force the doctor to kneel for him was cheating. But then Loki was never very good at playing by the rules. Besides, the goal wasn't to simply make him *kneel*. He had done that before when he had been in full control. No, the point of this exercise was to make him submit fully to Loki's will. To make him *beg*.

Granted, he couldn't very well beg with the metal Asgardian gag over his mouth (Loki insisted on using it instead of the bit of the bands that came up over the face because it was far more effective), but he had known breaking Stephen would be a lengthy process and he was enjoying the muffled noises the human made as he slowly took him apart.

Although he had agreed to being restrained in general, Stephen had initially been resistant to the idea of using the bands. It had taken quite a lot of convincing that this would not be the first time the ancient artifact had been used for such a purpose in their thousand-plus years of existence. He had still blushed furiously at first and Loki had taken great delight in exploiting the sense of naughtiness he clearly felt until Stephen was too mindless with desire to care what he was being restrained with.

Stephen trembled as Loki's fingers danced down his bare back. Loki gripped Stephen's hips gently, giving the brief illusion that the dildo imbued with an enchantment that allowed it to work independently was actually attached to his body. Loki watched it move, transfixed, feeling the helpless jerking motions Stephen's hips made with each thrust. He pressed a thumb into the soft flesh below it and was rewarded with a garbled cry, the puddle on the floor beneath Stephen's swollen cock growing infinitesimally. 

"That's it," Loki purred. "Give yourself over to it." He bent to press his lips to the small of Stephen's back, tasting sweat, and brushed the inside of one thigh with light fingers. The bound man whimpered.

He slowly circled back around until he was in front of Stephen, cupping his chin and coaxing glazed eyes to meet his. He smiled at the alluring picture the sorcerer made - reduced to his most base instincts, hardly aware of anything but the pleasure Loki was making him feel.

The way he was breathing was beginning to alarm the Jotun, though. Nostrils flared with noisy breaths as if he couldn't get enough air.

Loki removed the gag under the guise of allowing him to speak, waiting patiently as Stephen drew in a few gasping breaths. "Look at you," he murmured. "Earth's most powerful sorcerer undone by a bit of plastic. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

His question was met only by noisy breathing and the slick sounds of the dildo continuing its relentless thrusts, occasionally driving a soft grunt from Stephen. Clearly, his captive was not ready to give in quite yet. Not that Loki really wanted him to. Stephen was deliciously strong willed. He always made Loki earn his victory. 

Loki twitched his free hand, changing the patterns the dildo was following so that it drove into Stephen in long, punishing thrusts that teased his prostate on every retreat. Stephen squirmed, panting and moaning.

"You realize I will not stop. I will continue to do this until you say the words. You will find I can be very patient. I will bring you to the brink again..." he twitched his fingers, changing the rhythm. "And again..." he twitched his fingers again and Stephen whined. He leaned closer, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Until you can no longer bear it. Until it *hurts*. And then I will take my own pleasure from you."

Stephen's whole body was trembling, muscles straining against his bonds. Loki stroked his blood-warmed cheek and brushed a kiss against his forehead. "And I swear I will *not* be gentle."

"Ih...s...mngh...prom...ise?"

A smile spread across Loki's face. "You don't believe me?" He twitched his fingers with an especially dramatic flourish. 

The dildo began to vibrate - despite not having a vibrating feature before - and angled hard. Stephen's eyes closed against the onslaught of sensation. His breathing turned to short gasps as the pleasure coiled tightly in his groin. 

And then the dildo stopped moving. Stopped vibrating.

Stephen made futile, instinctive efforts to thrust, but he was entirely helpless. 

Loki waited for Stephen to go limp in his restraints again. Waited for his breathing to calm somewhat. Waited for him to attempt to speak.

"I..."

The dildo flared to life again and Stephen's words turned into an incoherent shout. Loki watched him writhe. Stephen had told him before that he wasn't capable of reaching orgasm without his cock being touched, but Loki had never quite believed that. Surely he had simply never been patient enough to test his abilities. But now... Loki stopped holding back and pushed Stephen to the brink of madness, until all his muscles were taut and his breathing reduced to tight gasps. Until his entire body trembled and he made keening noises. He was right on the edge, but he didn't come, and Loki didn't think it was sheer power of will that was stopping him. 

Loki gestured, stopping the dildo and a sob erupted from Stephen.

Loki cradled his exertion reddened face in both hands and smiled down at him sweetly. "You really can't come without a hand on your cock, can you? I could do this for hours and you would still be on this edge, desperate, unable to find release. You poor, pathetic thing. I bet I would barely have to touch you right now to make you burst."

Something that almost sounded like a word tumbled from Stephen's lips.

"What was that, darling," Loki asked smugly. 

"Please."

"Please what, love?"

Stephen made a noise that could have been mistaken for pain by anybody else and closed his eyes "Please...master."

Loki smiled. "Good boy." 

Stephen yelped as the bands disappeared and he crashed to the floor. The minor pain cleared his head a little and he realized that Loki was no longer in front of him, but on the bed across the room, his leather tunic and trousers gone.

"Come here, my pet."

Stephen started to scramble to his feet, but stopped at the sharp warning noise from Loki.

"I said come here, my pet," he repeated, stressing each word.

Stephen felt a flush rise to his face as he understood what Loki wanted. He could stop this if he wanted. With magic or simply with words. But the allure of what he knew he could get if he obeyed - if he played the game - was stronger than his pride.

Loki smiled as his lover crawled to the bed, a bit awkwardly as he realized the dildo was still firmly in place. Loki considered removing it, but decided he quite liked it where it was for the time being. Especially after Stephen reached the bed and sat back on his heels, a tiny grunt escaping him as it shifted.

"Hands behind your back," Loki ordered.

Stephen obeyed and restraints materialized around his wrist - soft, but unbreakable. He pulled against them a couple times and then relaxed, awaiting his next instructions.

Loki took in the sight of him as he contemplated his next move. Stephen really was painfully close - his cock hanging heavy between his spread thighs, wet and twitching eagerly. 

Loki spread his own legs, keeping his eyes on Stephen's face, watching as the human's eyes naturally fell to his burgeoning erection. "Such a good little pet you are," he purred. "So obedient. Tell me...how would you like to be rewarded for your obedience?"

"In whatever way pleases you, Master," Stephen answered automatically. 

Loki chuckled. "Very good. But see, I haven't decided what would please me more yet. Shall I tie you to the bed and suck that pretty cock of yours until you are crying for mercy?"

Stephen squirmed.

"And after I have slaked my thirst again and again I could fuck your little hole until you can no longer tell pleasure from pain. Or...if you can hold on just a little longer you could come with me buried deep inside you and my hand wrapped around your cock."

Stephen tried to suppress the shiver that ran through his body, but failed.

"Ah, you like that one, don't you? You want to feel me come inside you?"

"Ye...yes, master."

Loki hummed. "Very well then." He leaned back on his hands, spreading his legs. "I don't seem to be quite ready for you yet. Perhaps if you put that clever mouth of yours to good use. Show me how much you crave your master's cock."

Stephen tried to move, forgetting for a moment that his arms were still bound. He hesitated. "Can I..."

"No."

Stephen shuffled to the bed on his knees, swallowing his embarrassment. 

He settled between the god's knees and eyed the already aroused cock. It would be awkward without the use of his hands, but he suspected that was the point. Loki wanted to watch him strain and struggle to find the right angle. 

If a show was what he wanted...

Stephen licked delicately at the swollen length, sticking his tongue out obscenely, lapping at the god as if he were trying to catch the drip from a melting popsicle. He worked his way toward the head, taking it into his mouth and sucking gently.

Loki sighed and ran the fingers of one hand along Stephen's face, feeling the way the human's jaw worked, the way his cheeks hollowed out as he took Loki in. "That's it. Show me how much you want it."

Stephen hummed.

"So obedient," Loki praised. "Isn't it freeing to give up the illusion of control? To give yourself over to your desires?" He tugged at Stephen's hair. "That's enough now."

Stephen managed to get one last teasing lick across the tip before he was pulled free. Loki licked his full bottom lip and a whimper escaped him.

Loki smiled. "You love this, don't you? Being helpless before me. Lingering on the edges of ecstasy, caught between the need to come and the desire to remain in this state of pleasure for as long as possible."

Stephen wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer, so he remained quiet.

"Shall we remove that bit of plastic or shall I test your limits by sliding in right alongside it?"

Stephen's breath caught. He knew Loki was only asking this question because he was genuinely unsure if the human could take it. He was giving Stephen an escape if he needed it while reminding him that their roles had not changed. "Just you," he said softly, almost apologetically. "Please, master."

"It's all right, pet." Loki's fingers finally released Stephen's hair, allowing him to sit back. "Go ahead and rid yourself of the thing then. Without using magic," he added pointedly.

Stephen hesitated. "Will you..."

"No," Loki said before he could finish asking.

Stephen squirmed uncomfortably as he understood what Loki expected him to do. He flushed with embarrassment and considered tapping out. 

No. He could handle it.

He pushed up slightly on his knees, spread his legs apart and bore down, trying not to think about how it felt like he was taking a shit on the floor with Loki watching. It took two tries and he felt his face redden as the dildo flopped wetly to the ground.

"There now," Loki purred. "There is no reason to be ashamed. Can you feel how empty you are? How your body aches to be filled?"

Stephen's hips twitched instinctively, feeling his muscles clench hungrily at the sudden emptiness. "Yes," he whispered.

"It almost hurts, doesn't it? That emptiness. That aching, all-encompassing NEED."

Stephen whimpered.

Loki smiled and shifted on the bed, slowly stretching out on his back. "Come, my pet. Take what you so desperately need."

No longer even questioning whether he could have his hands back - knowing the answer already - Stephen awkwardly stood and climbed onto the bed, straddling Loki. Loki wordlessly helped guide his cock to Stephen's loosened opening and then let go as Stephen pushed down, engulfing him.

Loki bit back a growl as Stephen stilled over him, his body adjusting. He ran his palms along the human's quivering thighs and gripped the narrow hips, rolling them ever so slightly. "There. Isn't that better? It's okay to want this. To crave it."

"Shut up," Stephen moaned distractedly, his eyes closed, focusing all of his concentration on relaxing the muscles. The dildo hadn't been nearly enough to prepare him for the stretch of the Jotun's cock. He yelped as Loki's hand slapped sharply across his backside.

"You are lucky I am feeling generous, little mortal, or that insolence would put a quick end to these proceedings."

Stephen sobered and focused on Loki. "I'm sorry, master."

"I'm sure you are. Still..."

Stephen's frustrated cry was muffled as the gag reappeared around his mouth.

"Not taking any chances." He cupped Stephen's hips in his hands again. "You can move now, pet."

Stephen rolled his hips tentatively a couple times, then braced himself as best he could and began thrusting in earnest.

"That's it," Loki encouraged, watching the muscles in the human's abdomen work as he bounced gently. This was why he hadn't freed the mortal's hands. Much as he loved the sight of those trembling fingers twisting in the sheets, he wanted to watch him strain and writhe. "You like that, don't you? It feels good?"

Stephen nodded shakily.

Loki smiled. "I love having you like this. Bound and helpless. Reduced to an insatiable little whore, mindless with passion. You squirm so beautifully. Look at me, pet."

Stephen forced his eyes open, not sure when he had closed them, a whimper muffled behind the gag. 

"It's almost too much, isn't it? And yet not enough. You are so close you can just about taste it." He ran his hands up over the trembling muscles. "Keep looking at me. I want to see your eyes when you come. I want you to see me...and remember who is making you feel this. No one else can touch you like this. You belong to me. This...belongs to me."

He wrapped a hand around the human's bobbing cock and Stephen's already clumsy movements faltered.

Stephen managed to keep his eyes open - mostly - as the building pressure inside him released and he came in thick spurts on Loki's chest, his groans muffled by the gag. 

Loki smiled and let Stephen ride out his orgasm, grunting at the delicious squeeze of muscle around his cock. When he felt the human start to go limp, he shoved him to the bed and manhandled him into position face down, hips propped up by a pillow.

"I am nowhere near done with you, my pet," Loki growled in his ear.

Stephen cried out into the gag as Loki pushed back inside his oversensitized body. Strong hands on his hips held him still as he struggled - and failed - to brace himself against the onslaught without the use of his hands. He felt another wave coming up on the heels of the last one. Every muscle in his body pulled taut, his breath coming in tiny little gasps.

"How much can you endure, I wonder," Loki panted. "How long before you reach your limit?" 

Stephen felt his lower body spasm and fucked mindlessly into the pillow beneath him, his head buzzing. He thought he might be coming again, but he couldn't be sure of anything. He felt like he was floating, his mind entirely blank. 

Loki stopped moving, but didn't pull away. He removed the gag and a string of garbled noises that barely resembled speech spilled from Stephen's lips as Loki maneuvered his unresisting body into a more comfortable position. "There now," he whispered into the upturned ear. "That's better, isn't it?" He rolled his hips gently and Stephen whimpered. "It feels right, doesn't it? It's okay to want this. To need it. Nobody but me needs to know what a greedy little whore you are. Once more, my pet. Come for me one more time and I will let you rest."

"I can't," Stephen forced out between breaths. He barely recognized his own voice. "Please...Loki...I...mmmhhhnnnn..."

Loki slowed his thrusts and bent low over him, speaking directly into his ear, a low rumble that made him shudder. "Say it."

Stephen knew he could use his safeword - knew this was exactly what Loki expected him to do if it was too much for him to take. He could say it and Loki would stop immediately. But he didn't want him to stop. It HURT, but the pain was mixed with a pleasure so intense that his vision was turning hazy. He felt adrift, being buffeted by wave after wave, helpless and entirely dependent on Loki to guide him safely through the storm.

"Touch me," he gasped between violent, shaky gasps.

Loki smiled. This was his favorite part of these encounters. The moment when Stephen bent entirely to his will. "Have I broken you, my little pet? You mortals are so incredibly fragile."

The bindings fell from Stephen's hands, but he was too far gone to do much more with them than brace himself on his forearms.

"Once more, my darling. I need to feel your release around me one more time."

Stephen's reply was a jumble of incoherent sounds that were not even close to forming actual words. He couldn't seem to remember how to speak. All of his higher brain functions seemed to have been switched off so he could devote the entirety of his focus on the cock ravaging his unresisting body mercilessly. A hand wrapped around his cock suddenly and he tipped over the edge again, crying out.

Loki felt the burst of wetness on his hand and the passage around his own cock tightened. This time, he didn't hold back his own release. He growled as he spilled into the writhing human. 

He pulled out quickly and let Stephen slump bonelessly to the mattress. He did a quick visual verification that Stephen was okay before retreating to wash himself up.

Stephen whimpered softly as a damp cloth touched his skin.

"Shh," Loki whispered. "It's all right, love." He knew Stephen was still deeply in what he referred to as "sub space". Floating on an endorphin high. When he finished cleaning the mess, he laid beside the sorcerer and brought the nearest hand to his mouth, brushing his lips against trembling fingers. 

In a minute the dopey, almost drunken glaze would leave Stephen's eyes. Loki would force him to take a painkiller to ease the ache he would feel when the endorphins wore off and indulge the lazy, affectionate cuddling Stephen always engaged in after a particularly intense session. 

But for the moment, he wanted to savor the rush of power. Doctor Stephen Strange may have been the most powerful magical being on his planet, but Loki knew how to make him kneel.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now I can get back to the angst fest that is "Destiny"...


End file.
